


Non-timeline specific David/Matt stories

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [101]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Anal Fisting, Episode Tag, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: David/Matt stories that aren't anywhere in particular in the timeline of my 'Watson' series, other than obviously they are together.Includes:Out of the Chinese BoxDrabble: About Last Night...





	1. Out of the Chinese Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has something to say about David's actions.   
> (Episode tag for Chinese Box)

**Title:** Out of the Chinese Box **  
**Pairing/Characters: Matt/David **  
**Rating: R **  
**Summary:  Matt has something to say about David's actions.  (Ep tag for Chinese Box)  
**Spoilers: Chinese Box**  
****Disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ** **  
Feedback:**** Yes, please! Feed the author! ****

****

 

**Out of the Chinese Box—** ****

Slowly, David walked Ben Blakely out of the elevator and Matt closed his eyes in relief.His eyes snapped open again to stare at the monitor, make sure there wasn’t any last second shooting.

That’s all he’d been able to do for the last hour – watch.And hardly even that.He’d stared at the heat readout of David and his captor in the elevator until the fluid orange blobs seemed seared on his eyeballs.He hadn’t been able to listen, hear what was going on in the elevator where David fought for his life.Matt had been wearing the headphones anyway, listening to the chatter of the SWAT team.He’d taken some comfort in the fact that Colby had put himself on that team, and that when Don had taken the idiotic step of dropping the elevator, Colby was there to shut the door and stop the shooting.When that shooting had started, Matt had stopped breathing, and didn’t take a breath again until David’s voice over the intercom assured that he was okay.

Now, with David safe and Blakely in custody, Matt put his arms around his knees, rested his forehead on his knees, and shook.

“Are you okay?” Stendhauser said, gripping his shoulder.

Matt lifted his head and gave her a wan smile.“I am now.”

Stendhauser gave him an understanding smile.Matt had never told her how he felt about David, but he hadn’t needed to.He was glad she was so good at keeping secrets.

“Go find him,” she said gently.“And go home.”

Matt nodded and pulled off his headphones.His wobbly knees managed to support him across the office and to the conference room where David was being ‘debriefed.’Colby, Megan, and Don were talking with David, who was drinking from a water bottle.David looked as disheveled as Matt had ever seen him in the office.He’d sweated heavily and his vest was on the floor next to his seat.  


Matt felt dizzy all over again when he saw the bullet deformed against the Kevlar.

David looked up.Matt wanted to rush to him, throw his arms around David and scream at him that he was an idiot.

Instead, he just clutched at the door frame and murmured weakly, “You’re an idiot.”

David smiled wryly.“That’s what I’m hearing from everyone.”

“The woman who was grabbed, the one you exchanged places for?” Don said.“She wants to thank you.”

David grimaced and looked more uncomfortable than he had coming out of the elevator with a disarmed lunatic.“Can’t you tell her that I had to go to the hospital or something?”

Don simply raised his eyebrows and David groaned.“Okay, okay.”

“Then maybe I could give you a lift home?” Matt asked.

The four pairs of eyes that turned to him were far too aware, but Matt really, _really_ needed David alone at the moment.

“You talk to her then you can go,” Don said.

David nodded then said to Matt, “Meet you in the parking lot in a half an hour.”

Matt nodded back then made as graceful an exit as possible.He grabbed his things, made a quick goodbye to Stendhauser, and went to the parking garage.There he could only sit in David’s car, stare at the concrete walls, and realize how close he’d come to losing David.

A beep startled Matt from his agitated contemplation of the concrete in front of the car.David opened the driver’s side door and climbed in.

“Matt, I—” David started but broke off as Matt threw himself on him.The steering wheel dug into Matt’s side as he tried to crawl onto David’s lap, kissing his neck and face and anything close.

“Hey, hey,” David said, shutting the door and pushing the seat back so that Matt could climb in front of the steering wheel.“It’s okay, Matt, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Matt grumbled, his fingers digging into David’s shirt as he settled himself on David’s lap.“Not okay.”

“It worked out, baby,” David said, rubbing Matt’s back soothingly.“Nobody died.A good day.”

“How could you do it, how could you take the place of some random woman?”Matt said wildly.“I’m supposed to care about strangers and understand, but fuck that!I don’t care if she was a mother of twelve, she isn’t as important as you.”

“Matt,” David laughed softly.“It’s my job.”

“And it’s my job to have to listen to you struggling for your life and not be able to do anything about it.Be all detached and technical.”Matt buried his face in David’s neck, and his voice was shaky as he said, “Fuck that.”

“Oh, baby,” David said, stroking Matt’s hair.“Sorry that was so tough.”

“Did you even think about me, when you were in the elevator with that psycho?”

“He wasn’t a psycho,” David said tiredly.“He was a very frightened man, with good reason.But yeah, of course I thought about you.”

Matt lifted his head.“What did you think about me?”

“This Ben, he was so detached, so cut off from the world, he had no one.”David held Matt’s eyes.“All he had was his job and his job turned on him.He could never get any privacy but he also never had any real company.”David ran his thumb over Matt’s cheek.“But I’ve got you.I’ve got you to come home to.”

“Yeah, but you got to keep yourself safe, to come home to me.”

David sighed.“You know my job is dangerous.”

“I know, and I’m being completely irrational but I heard you get _shot_ today!”

“That’s what the vest’s for.”

Matt leaned away, the wheel digging into his back, and tried to open David’s shirt.“Did it bruise?Let me see!”

“Matt, Matt,” David said, grabbing his scrabbling hands.“How about we go home first?”

Matt blinked at him and it sank into his consciousness that anyone could have seen them there, anyone could have seen Matt draped all over David.Matt flushed and quickly climbed off, back to the passenger side seat. 

“Um, yeah,” Matt said.“Let’s go home.”

David smiled at him and cupped Matt’s cheek.Then he put his seat back into position and started the car.

They drove in silence out of the parking garage and turned towards their apartment.

“Mother of five,” David said at last.

“What?”

“The lady I traded places with, mother of five.”

Matt groaned, “I don’t care if she was the mother of a whole kindergarten class, I still don’t have to like it.”

“But I still have to do it.”

“Yeah,” Matt sighed.“I know.But can we just pretend for a minute that you’re sorry and you’ll never ever do it again?That you’ll never be held at gunpoint by a crazy— _frightened_ guy again?”

David chuckled.“Sure, we can pretend that.”

“And that all bullets will magically bounce off of you like Superman?”

That earned a full laugh from David.“I always wanted to be Green Lantern.”

“An intergalactic cop?” Matt smiled.“That fits.Wasn’t there a black Green Lantern, too?”

“Yep, John Stewart.I always liked that the Power Ring was powered by willpower, that if he just controlled himself, he could do great things.”

Matt put his hand on David’s leg.“Like you.”

David gave him a sideways smile.“Yeah.I did good today.”

“Yes, you did.But weren’t we pretending that you would never ever do that again?”

“Oh right,” David said.“How about we pretend that we’re hungry and pick up some Jack-in-the-Box on the way home?”

“Okay,” Matt said, squeezing David’s thigh.“We’ll pretend it’s health food.”

David laughed.“That’s some imagination.”

“I’m full of imaginative ideas,” Matt said with a grin.“Including handcuffing you to your desk.”

Laughing more, David shook his head.“Maybe you can handcuff me to something at home.”

“How about to me?”

“That works,” David smiled.

“Then I’ll swallow the key.”

“That _doesn’t_ work – how will we eat?”

“I’ll feed you,” Matt said cheerfully.

“And go to work?”

“I’ll just sit on your lap all day.”

“Ha!” David snorted.They pulled into a Jack-in-the-Box drive-through and David turned to study the menu.

Unbuckling his seatbeat and leaning over into David’s space, Matt said, “Remember, one-handed food only!”


	2. Drabble: About Last Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A covert email exchange.

**Drabble: “About Last Night …” --**

After making sure no one was looking towards his computer, David ran the innocent-seeming email from Matt through the decryption program Matt had created for this purpose. What had looked like random text in the email now said: _I can still feel your fingers from last night._

The blood in David’s brain immediately plummeted to his cock and he swallowed hard. Last night he’d stretched Matt more than he’d ever been, four entire fingers in his ass. Matt had gasped and moaned as David had added each finger. He’d orgasmed with David’s fingers in his ass and it had been David that cried out in discomfort when Matt tightened around him.

David had taken it very slow, with tons of lubricant, but if Matt could still feel his fingers, maybe he hadn’t been careful enough.

David wrote: _Maybe we should back off and try it again later._ He ran the message through Matt’s program and sent an encrypted email back.

Matt’s response was immediate: _Don’t you dare. I’m fine._

David smiled wryly to himself. He should have known that Matt wouldn’t want to slow down. He’d never said no to anything David asked, even when he maybe should have. When David had brought up the idea of fisting, Matt had simply taken David’s word that it was possible and that he’d enjoy it.

David swallowed hard again, this time against a surge of emotion. He’d never known anyone like Matt, with his total confidence and faith in David. He was also funny, scary smart, and irrepressibly upbeat. He may insist that their relationship be kept secret but he was David’s, absolute, and no one else’s. And David would go to the ends of the earth to make sure he stayed that way.

David wrote back: _Tonight we go for five._


End file.
